Hooray Hooray the wicked old witch at last is dead
by crazy4robsten88
Summary: This is a one shot. It will also be featured into the get rid of nannie carrie challenge that prettygirl27 put up. I didnt steal this from her i wrote it all on my own. This is just what i wrote in the challenge


Let the joyous news be spread the wicked old witch at last is dead!!

**Drama/Murder/Romance.**

**T/M**

_**Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. **_

_**Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead! **_

_**credit to: do not own the wizard of OZ or One Tree Hill but if i did own one tree hill the whole Carrie story line would be non exsistant. **_

This one shot takes place after Lucas and Lindsey "wedding" I put "wedding in quotation marks because we all know that they don't get married.

Haley walks over to Nathan. "Nathan have you seen jamie?".

"no the last i knew he was with skillz and skillz told me he went to the bathroom by himself cause he didn't want lily to make fun of him." "why whats wrong?"

Nathan started to get worried as did Haley, so they looked every where around the church and they gathered everyone up too look for young jamie but still no sign of him. "Oh Nathan our baby is missing what are we going to do?" Nathan pulled Haley close to try and comfort her. "Every thing's going to be okay baby we will find him"

The gang searched for hours around Tree Hill looking for jamie. Still no luck. Just then lily walked over to Haley and tugged at her dress.

"auntie Haley i saw some lady with brown hair take jamie out of the church they went that way" she pointed towards down the street.

"I tried to tell everyone but nobody would listen i'm sorry auntie Haley" Haley bent down to lily's height "oh its okay sweetie its not your fault where not mad at you"

_**4 hours went by... **_

Dan was out of jail and was helping Nathan and Lucas look for jamie. He decided to check all the hotels cause he had a bad feeling that the evil Wicked Witch Nannie Carrie had taken his precious grandson. He finally reached seedy motel not to far out of Tree Hill where he spotted Carries broom stick I I mean car. He busted down the door of each of the rooms. It was a small motel that only had 13 rooms. When he finally made it too the room Carries and jamie where. " grandpa!! your here are momma and daddy with you?"

"No there not why dont you go wait in grandpas van its right out side lock the door okay?" Jamie nodded and did what his grandfather told him.

"Get out here you stupid WHORE!!!!"

"well well if it isn't papa Scott it seems all you Scott men want a piece of me" Carrie said with smirk.

:"Oh i want a piece of you alright..." he came up behind her and started chocking her until her face went blue. Then into the door way walks in deb.

"Deb what are you doing here? Dan asked nicely. "well Danny didn't think i would let you have all the fun finishing off this Btch now did you?"

Dan laughed. " Most certainly not be my guest as soon as shes dead we can get jamie home safe to Nathan and Haley"

Deb took her gun out of her purse and put it against carries head. **BANG!!!. **The gun went off and the wicked old witch at last was dead.

I I mean Carrie is dead.

_**Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. **_

_**Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead! **_

Deb put the gun into carries hand to make it look like she killed her self. "come on deb lets bring jamie home to his mommy and daddy."

Deb smiled and followed Dan out the door. 2 hours later the 3 of them arrived back at Naleys house.

Both Nathan and Haley ran out of the house. "jamie!!! Oh My goodness my baby your okay... oh let me look at you are you hurt? did she hurt you? oh baby boy im so glad your okay."

A few hours later after everyone left and jamie was asleep for the night. Nathan came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. he carried her up to there bedroom and they made love for the first time in along time since Nathans accident.

They both though back to when Jamie was born and how happy they where and how happy they will always be.

_"your a dad!..." _

_"Let me see him" baby cries cause he was just born. _

_"Hi baby"_

_"welcome to the world James Lucas Scott, Thats your daddy.." _

Both Haley and Nathan smiled at each other cause they where both having the same memory. They kissed again.

"I love you so much Haley Scott" "Always"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" "and Forever"

_**3 days and 9 months later...**_

_**"**__Your a dad again!..." _

_"Let me see her" Baby cries because she was just born._

_"Hi baby"_

_"Welcome to the world Juliette Bianca Scott, Look thats your daddy and thats your big brother jamie"_

The End!!!!

Please read and review i hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much i enjoyed writing it.

Please Be kind..


End file.
